


Two Fathers and a Daughter

by FanGirl18



Series: AU - Dom/Brian Love Story [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian O'Connor adopted Lila when the girl was two after her biological mother tried to kill her. Now twelve years later they move to LA where Brian opens a bar and falls for a gruff Toretto. Both men have dark pasts as well but things take a surprising turn when Lila's biological mother comes back and reveals shocking information. Will their love survive? Can the two fathers and their daughter survive all that comes their way? Brian/Dom; Letty/Leon; Mia/Vince; Rome/Tej AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note please that in this story Brian was never a cop please. Also many of you could probably guess who the girl's biological father is but I'm not telling you a definite answer quite yet.

**One**

A man with close cut hair and blue eyes leaned against his black Lincoln Navigator as he watched the teenage girl run around in excitement. The house was small but it worked for them and it was in Echo park but he had a gun. Brian O'Connor loved his daughter despite the fact that there was no biological relation between them. Twelve years ago her biological mother tried to kill the two year old and Brian saved the girl. It took months of fighting but help from his childhood friend Luke had made it so that he got full parental custody of the girl. Lila O'Connor had dark hair and dark eyes though her skin was still slightly pale like her father's.

"Dad come on we have to unpack," she said excited to be away from Miami though she missed Rome and Tej.

"You need to calm down and take a deep breath," Brian ordered gently with a smile, "I still have a bar to open."

"Sorry Dad," she said stopped and smiled softly at him wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug.

"It's okay kid," he stated kissing the top of her head and then pushed her to the door.

The two of them laughed as they carried boxes inside the small house. Surprisingly the teenager loved school unlike most kids her age and loved reading but she also loved cars like her dad. Cars was what he bonded with her over and while he was not smart like she was he still helped her with homework whenever he could. She didn't really remember her biological mother but she knew the truth about what happened and so never felt the need to bring it up because she had a family, one that loved her. Brian was her father, he stayed up with her till she fell asleep because she was scared of the dark, he helped her with her homework despite being tired from working, fought her nightmares with her and loved her no matter what. The bonds between them were strong but could it survive the danger that was coming?

~Two Fathers and a Daughter~

Mia said the girl and man moving in across the street and sighed. Despite her brother and his friends she was welcoming to new people until they did something that made her angry. She loved Vince but it was like every man he saw he thought of as a threat and she was getting tired of it. She smiled softly glad that he was out of the house right now and she saw Jesse sitting at the table twitching. The kid was only fifteen and far too smart for his own good but luckily Dom was able to take him in despite his record though that was mostly because of Mia. Suddenly the youngest Toretto got an idea in her head and realized that maybe Jesse could make a friend.

"Hey Jesse you want to run over with me to meet the new neighbors?" Mia asked softly.

"Yes I mean sure," Jesse said blushing as he stood his hand shaking and Mia knew she would have to take him back for his ADHD.

"Come on I saw a girl about your age over there," Mia stated encouragingly wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

Mia could see as they got closer to the house that the kid was getting more nervous and sighed hoping that this girl didn't turn out to be like so many others at the school. She saw the black Lincoln Navigator and then looked around but didn't see anyone outside so she knocked on the door feeling bad for not having any food with her. The door opened to reveal a teenage girl with dark eyes that seemed familiar to her but Mia couldn't place it and a bright smile.

"Lila what have I told you about opening the door?" a man's voice yelled.

"But Dad there's another teenager with her and I highly doubt that they are that harmful," the girl whined turning her head and Mia looked to see an attractive man. He was tall, about six feet two inches, with close cut blonde hair and blue eyes but while he was attractive she only had eyes for one man.

"I don't care Lila I'm the father," the man said with a stern look.

"Sorry," Lila said crossing her arms.

"Hi I'm Mia and this is Jesse," Mia introduced and saw the girl smile at Jesse.

"Dad this is so cool. I get someone to play with. You have to help me with my room because we are so going to be best friends," Lila said and grabbed Jesse's hand tugging him inside without another word.

"Sorry about her she tends to get excited," the man told her.

"It's alright Jesse doesn't have a lot of friends with how smart he is," Mia admitted with a smile.

"Well Lila is smart for her age and in all honor classes at the high school so I don't think that's going to be a problem. If it's alright with you he can stay and help her. I will even feed him and then I can walk him back over," the man offered.

"Thank you," Mia paused not knowing his name and the man must have realized this because he smiled at her.

"Brian," he introduced smiling at her.

"Well Brian don't get too many ideas about using this to get with me since I am taken," Mia said half joking but also serious remembering the few times that some men tried to do that.

"No offense Mia but I'm gay and so that isn't going to be a problem," Brian admitted to her.

"Oh you and me are going to have so much fun," Mia stated mysteriously with a smirk having a plan already in her head, "So just have Jesse back by nine because he has school tomorrow."

Brian watched the woman leave without saying anything else and wondered what it was this woman had planned. He could see in her eyes that she had something going through her mind, like she was going to torture someone though she seemed genuinely alright with that kid being around someone who was gay. He remembered that sometimes there would be problems in Miami with parents not wanting their kids around him because of who he was. He heard laughter come from upstairs and was relieved that his daughter was making friends already. Little did he know just how much that boy was going to help change his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Mia growled in frustration as she listened to Vince complain about their new neighbor. As soon as she had walked through the door he had started in thinking that Brian was suspicious because he was a single father and that he probably just wanted to get into Mia's pants and that was why he was being so nice. She wanted to smack him because he was being ridiculous and her brother was just sitting back letting everything happen. She knew it was because he didn't want to interfere in her relationship unless necessary but it would be nice for him to say something.

"Just stop it Vince," she yelled.

"No he probably just wants to sleep with you and I'm not letting it happen," Vince yelled right back at her.

"I love you and I don't so just stop," she said frustrated as she threw her hands up.

Mia stormed out of the house knowing that Jesse needed to come back to get ready for bed and she didn't want him to meet the rest of them with the screaming. She made her way across the street trying to get rid of her dark mood but it wasn't working. She sighed as she knocked on the door doing her best to get rid of her bad mood as the door opened and she was greeted by the teens.

"Lila what have I told you about opening the door to just anyone?" a voice called out and Mia looked as Brian made his way over.

"Sorry Mr. O'Connor I just figured it was someone coming for me," Jesse apologized looking sheepish.

"It's alright but next time wait for me," he told the boy with a sigh.

"Hi," Mia greeted with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Can Jesse come over again sometime soon?" Lila asked with brown eyes that seemed hauntingly familiar to her but it couldn't be so she shook the thought off.

"Of course," the blonde told his daughter with a small smile.

Brian could see that Mia was upset about something but he didn't think it was his place so he kept quiet watching as she wrapped her arms around the boy and walked him back across the street. He closed the door and rolled his eyes at his daughter's excitement because sometimes she was just too hyper for her own good. He laughed when she tripped over her own two feet and then glared at him.

"I'm pretty sure you learned how to walk years ago kiddo so calm down," he ordered sending her a look.

"I know I'm just glad to be making friends and to be away from her," Lila said a mad look crossing her face before it went away as she ran upstairs to get ready for bed.

Brian sighed running a hand over his face hating that Lila's biological mother had hurt that little girl like she had but glad that she was away from the bitch. Lila didn't think of the woman as her mother but she had tried to take everything from them putting Brian in the hospital and sending Lila into a catatonic shock that only he could get her out of. He hummed as he locked everything up making sure everything was secure and headed upstairs to get ready for bed. He looked in on Lila and smiled as he saw her asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow. Brian walked in kissing the top of her head and turning her light off before leaving the door cracked open. As he headed to his own bedroom he hoped that moving here was a good move on their part and would bring a fresh start for them.

~Two Fathers and a Daughter~

Dom grunted in frustration as he heard his sister and friend arguing. He wanted to throw something at them or shut them up because it was a stupid argument in his opinion. He didn't have the best track record with relationships with females or males but even he knew when an argument was stupid. Vince needed to learn to calm down because there was no reason to be jealous since Mia loved only him.

"Dom," a soft voice called making him look up from where he was working on his charger to see Jesse standing in the doorway looking nervous.

"Hey kid," he greeted his voice deep smiling when the boy hurried in like he was getting away and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Can I stay in here with you? I promise I won't be in the way I just don't want to be around the arguing," he told him looking down at the ground.

"Yeah," he answered.

Dom watched the kid get excited hurrying outside for something and then coming back minutes later with a bunch of books. He felt bad for the kid because he had a rough life before coming to them. Dom knew that the arguing was bringing up bad memories for him and silently swore at those two but they weren't his concern the kid was. He turned back to the car swearing that if the arguing didn't stop soon he was going to step in because Jesse deserved better than this and he was going to make sure the kid got it.

~Two Fathers and a Daughter~

Lila was a little afraid as she walked with Jesse to his house. Her father had agreed to let her go over without meeting the rest of the family but only because there had been a dire emergency at the bar. He swore to her though that he was going to meet them when he came to pick her up. As they walked up she heard arguing and looked at Jesse to see his scared look.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a whisper.

"Mia and Vince keep arguing and it's bringing up bad memories," was all he said as he led her inside.

Before Jesse could lead her anywhere Lila ran to the noises ignoring Jesse's shout and had to duck her head when something came flying past her. She screamed glad when it got their attention not realizing that it also got the attention of others who had come in though she couldn't see them since she was busy elsewhere.

"There is a kid who obviously doesn't like screaming and here you two are doing just that. I swear you people act like adults but you are acting like a bunch of kids so shut up and grow up and deal with your problems like the adults you're supposed to be," Lila yelled.

Lila huffed and turned to walk away before either of them could say something to find a bunch of other adults as well as Jesse watching her with different looks. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms daring them to say something against her because she was on a roll and had a bunch of energy.

"What?" Lila said. "Everything I said was true and the fact that a fourteen year old realizes this instead of a bunch of adults should tell ya all something."

"I like her," a woman said laughing.

"She has a name," Lila glared at her hating when adults did that stuff.

"Where's the respect kid?" a man asked though it didn't seem to be a serious question.

"My father taught me to respect those that earn it and nobody here has. The only reason I'm trying to is because Jesse's my friend though if you guys argue like that around him then obviously you don't care. My father never fights with anybody around me and he sure as hell doesn't scream like a five year old," she told them with a glare then turned to Jesse, "Is there a quiet place we can study because I have a test which I will so ace but I need quiet?"

Jesse shook his head smiling softly at her making her follow him outside. She frowned when she saw the garage but followed him still and stopped in shock at what she saw. The garage held the most beautiful car she had seen and she knew her father would glare at her but he liked Skylines while she liked chargers so it wasn't her fault.

"Oh my God! This is a 1970 Dodge Charger R/T," she yelled excited not seeing the man that walked in behind her.

"You know cars kid?" a deep voice asked her.

"Know cars? Are you kidding me?" she yelled. "My dad likes Skyline's which their cool and all but I like Chargers. I can't have a car though until I have a license and even then he won't let me race like he use to. I help him though when he works on them."

Dom listened to the girl go on about cars and found himself impressed. He had already been impressed because the girl had acted more mature than his sister. There was something about her that seemed familiar but he didn't know if that was his imagination or not so he shook it off not knowing that there was something to his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Brian sighed hating that he had let his daughter go the house of people he hadn't met yet. He knew Mia but that was it and he didn't feel comfortable with it but he decided that since Jesse was her friend he would let it go for now. He knew that he could be overprotective but he couldn't help it since after everything that happened it was ingrained into him. He could see Sophie's knowing look and ignored it because he didn't want to be the kind of father that locked their kid inside a bubble.

"She'll be fine Brian," she promised putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know I'm just being a worry wart," he said with a sigh.

"You're a good father no one can deny that so trust that your daughter will be okay with her friend," the girl told him wisely.

Brian nodded his head giving her a grateful look before sending her back on her way to work. Nothing in him told him that anything would go wrong but until he met everyone living in that house and got a feel for them he would not be able to settle down. He swore that once he got off he was going to meet the occupants of the house so that he could determine just how safe his daughter was with them.

~Two Fathers and a Daughter~

Lila hummed softly under her breath as she finished her homework knowing that she had memorized everything. She was smart she had always known that but sometimes it could be difficult being so different. Her father had always told her that she had the attitude to help her deal with it and make her stronger. He had put her in self defense classes when they lived in Miami which also helped mostly because he didn't want her to be defenseless.

"Ha I'm done," she said in triumph.

"You always get done first," Jesse complained.

"Whiny like a little kid is unbecoming," she said using adult language.

"Why the heck are you talking like that?" he asked shaking his head.

"My dad use to tell me not to whine because it wouldn't change anything. I use to throw fits when I was a kid and I didn't get what I wanted but he would just stare at me and ask if I was done yet then tell me that my tantrum didn't change anything but take away my time to watch Looney tunes so I stopped," Lila answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Did he ever help you with homework?" he asked curious.

"Yes he did even when he had to work late at the bar or the shop he would sit down and help me though after awhile I didn't need his help but he still always checked to make sure that it was done at least," Lila told him but she didn't like talking about her father because it seemed like he was fishing to see if he was a good father and he was.

Lila saw the man working on the charger only to occasionally glance over at them and she stood up walking over to him. She looked down at the car to see something wrong with the engine wondering if the man had seen it. She looked up to find dark eyes too much like her own but she shook that off ignoring it and tilted her head.

"You do know that there is something wrong with the engine right?" she asked the man.

"Dom she knows her stuff," Jesse told the man enthusiastically from his work place.

"Yes I do," Dom answered. "Do you want to help?"

"You would have to watch me because Dad won't let me work unless he's watching," Lila explained, "I think he's just being overprotective but it's cool because he's not overbearing overprotective more cautious."

Dom listened to her talk about her father and could hear the love she had for the man. He wanted to meet the man just so he could see their interaction. He missed seeing the love a father and daughter shared. The last time had been his father and sister though there were times he found himself thinking of Jesse as his son but the kid had never called them by anything but their names. He wasn't upset about that because he knew that the damage done by his biological parents had been great but it wouldn't change that he would do anything to protect the kid. There was something about Lila that made him want to protect her with everything in him but he shook that off for now.

~Two Fathers and a Daughter~

Brian made his way to the house hearing silence from his place on the front porch. He narrowed his eyes confused because it was late though the sun was just setting. He knocked and shook his head it had been a long day at work and he was thankful for the fact that Sophie was experience enough to be a manager at night for him. The door opened and he saw Mia's sad expression but he didn't think it was his business so he ignored it for now.

"Hey she's in the garage with Jesse and my brother," she told him.

"Well if there's a car there that should be interesting," he said with a laugh.

He saw Mia's curious look but didn't say anything as he followed her outside to the garage. She opened the door for him and he was met by a sight that was familiar but also different at the same time. His daughter was leaning over the car grease covering her as the man, Mia's brother, helped her with the car. Usually it was him in that position only instead of a Skyline this time it was a charger.

"Damn," Mia said arms crossed.

"Told ya," he stated making his presence known.

"Dad," his daughter yelled excited like the hyper ball of energy she was.

Lila came over to greet him with a hug and he kissed the top of her hug. Brian looked up meeting his blue eyes with brown ones. The man was attractive with his muscles and he was exactly his type. Brian always went with the men that were stronger than him and could beat him easily. There was something about this man that just drew him in and those eyes were familiar but he didn't think it was possible so he ignored it but he didn't think he would be able to ignore his undeniable attraction to this man.


End file.
